El señor de los Pitillos: la comunidad del Pitillo
by Zira00
Summary: Parodia del señor de los anillos que escribí hace algun tiempo. Dejad reviews xfa!
1. De los Chobits

_Tres pitillos para los Reyes Elfos de las peluquerías_

_Siete para los Señores Enanos en los bares_

_Nueve para los Hombres pecadores y mortales_

_Uno para el Señor Más Chulo, _

_en la tierra de Morbor, donde abundan las tías buenas._

_Un pitillo para encontrarlos_

_Un pitillo para ser fumado por todos _

_Y producirles cáncer de pulmón, en la tierra de Morbor_

_dónde abundan las tías buenas_

De los Chobits

Los Chobits eran un pueblecito de hombrecillos... enanos, ingratos, holgazanes, miedicas, salidos, comilones... además iban descalzos puesto que tenían los pies duros y cubiertos de pelo. Pero eso, no es lo importante... nuestra historia comienza con un Chobit, llamado Vivo Bolsillo, porque eso es lo que hacía, estaba forrado porque vivía del cuento. Mantenía a su sobrino (como podía, fíjense en la ropa que lleva el pobre) Frondoso Bolsillo, al que le encantaba internarse en lo más frondoso del bosque, aspirando el perfume de los helechos de Chobinton, escuchando el canto de los pajarillos...y ver a las Chobits bañarse en el río.

Todo empieza cuando Vivo (que al parecer era corto de mente y no sabía orientarse) se perdió en las profundas y oscuras minas subterráneas de los Corcos. Allí se encontró un pitillo, metálico, semejante a un diapasón, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y siguió tanteando a ver si encontraba la salida. Fue mala suerte, encontrarse con el "dueño" del pitillo, si podía llamarse dueño claro. El sujeto en cuestión era un bicho llamado Glotum, por su afán de comer, aunque como era hiperactivo, digería todo lo que tragaba a una velocidad increíble, por eso estaba escuchimizado. Vio a Vivo en la oscuridad, y como pensó que era comida, se lanzó a por él con un rugido salvaje, mordiéndole en la mano

¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – (grito de chica) - ¡qué es esto! – gritó el Chobit agitando el brazo

A Glotum no pareció gustarle mucho el sabor por lo que decidió soltarse, además, comer cosas que daban esos gritos, era harina de otro costal. El pitillo pertenecía al monstruo, y hablaba con él dándole nombres cariñosos como:¡mi tesoro! ¡mi chanchito! ¡mi bombón! ¡mi panchito! ¡mi pocholito!... y mariconadas por el estilo

¡Mi tesssssssoro! – siseó

Vivo Bolsillo creyó que lo del "tesoro" iba por él, así que le respondió

Siento decirte que no me van los bichos flacuchos como tú

Glotum se acercó a él arqueando una ceja pues era un poco inculto debido a tantos años metido en esa cueva, y le tocó el bolsillo, queriendo coger el pitillo.

-¡Ehhh, las manos quietas bicho! – le ordenó dando un respingo

Glotum empezó a dar saltos intentando quitarle su amado tesoro.

Vivo, cansado de la situación, gritó:

¡Vamos, sienta! – le señaló con el dedo

Para su asombro, el monstruo le obedeció y se sentó a cuatro patas, como un perro. El Chobit se puso a pensar y se le encendió la bombilla. Sacó de su bolsillo una galleta, no con muy buena pinta (revenida) y se la lanzó a Glotum para que la cogiera

¡Vamos chico, busca, busca! – gritó haciendo un ademán con la mano

El monstruo, sacando la lengua, se fue corriendo detrás de la galleta.

Vivo aprovechó el momento de descuido, y salió corriendo, cual fue su sorpresa... encontrar la salida.

"¡Vaya... soy más listo de lo que parezco!" – pensó el Chobit

Vivo volvió a su hogar, Bolsillo Cerrado, pues era muy egoísta y tenía mucho apego a su dinero. Se acercaba la fecha de su cumpleaños centesimodecimoprimero, y tendría que organizar una fiesta para todo Chobinton, y eso le fastidiaba tremendamente, pues tendría que desprenderse de bastante de su amado dinero.

Bueno., con todo esto y un bizcocho (¿?), empieza nuestra historia.


	2. Una reunión muy desesperada

**Una reunión muy desesperada**

Cargaf, el mago, amigo íntimo de Vivo Bolsillo, decidió darse una vueltecilla por Chobinton, para visitar a su camarada, y de paso, pedirle un poco (mucho) dinero, pues andaba flojo de pasta. El mago, se llamaba así, debido a que ya tenía más de doscientos años, y ya no estaba para esos trotes, por lo que siempre suponía una carga para cualquiera que fuera con él, por eso casi siempre, iba sólo ( o en un carro tirado por un caballo). De ahí viene la famosa canción "mi carro" (me lo robaron, mientras robaba), que aunque esta es la versión original, luego el Fary decidió hacer un remix, pero bueno… eso ya es otra historia a parte…

Estaba Frondoso en el bosque (como no) espiando a "quienes ustedes ya saben" cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas

¡Eh, Frondoso! ¿qué tal te va chaval?

Las Chobits, al oírlo, descubrieron al chico, y empezaron a propinarle puñetazos y cachetes llamándole desvergonzado o pervertido. Muy magullado, se acercó al causante de todo aquello... ¡Cargaf!

¡Hola muchacho! – le saludó el mago sonriente - ¿qué tal te va? – volvió a repetir (recordemos que tiene 200 tacos y que la edad no perdona)

Bien... hasta que tú apareciste... – dijo sobándose la cara

Cargaf, no pareció darse cuenta de la "indirecta directa", puesto que con los años, ya empezaba a chochear, y se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros.

Bueno, me voy a visitar a tu tío, te pediría que subieras – dijo señalando el carro – pero... las ruedas están un poco flojas y temo que termine jorobándose, y como comprenderás, no llego a fin de mes si tengo que ponerle ruedas nuevas

Claro, claro... entiendo... – respondió Frondoso con sorna

El mago esta vez tampoco captó la burla en su voz, así que se despidió con un gesto y se marchó silbando.

En ese momento, una pandilla de niños Chobits, se acercó corriendo al carro y empezaron a pegar patadas a las ruedas (porque eran al único sitio que podían golpear debido a su baja estatura).

¡Largo de aquí mocosos, qué me rompéis el carro! – les gritó furioso

Los chiquillos pasaron del mago olímpicamente y siguieron dando patadas a las ruedas. El caballo se encabritó, y salió al galope (no sin antes haberse soltado del carro). Cargaf calló cuan largo era en el suelo, eso, sumado a la artrosis que ya tenía. Los pequeños Chobits se alejaron corriendo.

Frondoso, había presenciado la escena detrás de un árbol, y no paraba de reírse

"¡Te está bien empleado! ¡viejo entrometido!" – se burlaba por lo bajo, le había pagado con la misma moneda, puesto que ahora él, Frondoso Bolsillo, tendría que buscar otro sitio para poder espiar bien a las Chobits bañándose en el río, sin que fuera descubierto, y esto, le causaba mucho esfuerzo y quebraderos de cabeza (supongo que viene de familia).

Volviendo a Cargaf...

El mago se levantó como pudo, mandándoles "unos recuerdos" a las madres de los niños y otras palabrotas que no puedo repetir. Se encaminó a casa de Vivo, y cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta.

¡Hombre... amigo Cargaf! ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! – le saludó el Chobit – "maldito viejo, por qué has tenido que venir... puedes esperar sentado a que te dé pasta"

¡Vaya, vaya, amigo Vivo, se ve que los años pasan han pasado por ti, je, je!

Te puedo decir lo mismo – le respondió el Chobit

El mago tampoco esta vez se dio cuenta de "la directa" y sonrió

Bueno... ¿qué tal van los preparativos de la fiesta?

Bah... bien – le dijo aburrido – "no me des largas..." - pues estaba esperando a que Cargaf le pidiera el dinero

¡Ah, ya que estoy aquí, quería...!

¡Lo siento! – el mago fue interrumpido por Vivo – es que... tengo que ir al supermercado a comprar la comida... ¡chao! – se despidió apresuradamente saliendo por la puerta

Bueno San... ¿qué tal te va? – le preguntó Frondoso bebiendo un largo sorbo de cerveza

Bien, como podrás ver – y juntando las manos y alzando los ojos hacia el cielo, dijo – "bendícenos Señor por estos alimentos que vamos a recibir" "Amén"

La fiesta, era todo un éxito, salvo que alguien encendió unos cohetes que hicieron volar a unos Chobits, pero por lo demás, todo fue bien

Peregrino Tuk, uno de los amigos de Frondoso, apodado cariñosamente Pipí, por... bueno... imagínenselo, se dirigió a su amigo "íntimo", Meridianoc Brandigamo, apodado Mery.

¿Qué te parece la fiesta?

¡Aisss, tío! ¡me parece súper guay, de verdad! ¡te lo juro por la cobertura de mi móvil! ¡uy espera, que se me ha roto una uña!

Y así, cada uno con su tema, la fiesta continuó hasta las dos de la mañana. Vivo, decidió entonces deslumbrarles con un discursito:

Espero que os haya gustado la fiesta... uy se me seca la garganta. Bueno, quería deciros que sois verdaderamente... ¡rastreros, glotones, borrachos, y me habéis salido todos por un ojo de la cara... así que... adiós! – y diciendo esto, sacó su Pitillo del bolsillo, le dio una calada, y desapareció.

¡Qué bonito, que hermoso! – lloraba Meri enjuagándose los ojos con un pañuelo - ¡qué expresividad! ¡qué arte!

Sí, la verdad es que se lo ha currado bastante –dijo Frondoso asintiendo con la cabeza

Con tanta bebida me han entrado ganas de ir al baño – sentenció Pipí cruzando las piernas – me voy

No sabía que todavía conservabas el Pitillo amigo Vivo, es necesario destruirlo ya, te está consumiendo poco a poco

¿Acaso te digo yo lo que debes hacer y lo que no? – le preguntó el Chobit molesto

No, ese pitillo podrá caer en malas manos, a parte que su nivel de nicotina es muy alto, y crea adicción

Por eso precisamente lo quiero, ¡su sabor es inigualable! ¡ni los Ducados, ni el Camel, ni los Habanos, tienen ese sabor tan particular!

Vivo, sabes tan bien como yo, que no vas a vivir para siempre, debes destruir el Pitillo en el Monte del Porrillo, dónde fue forjado

Oh, ¿tengo que ir yo? - preguntó el muy vago

No es necesario que vayas tú, tu sobrino Frondoso podrá ocuparse, ya va siendo hora de que espabile un poco el chiquillo, que buena falta le hace.


	3. Tres son demasiados

**Tres son demasiados**

Y así fue, Vivo se fue a vivir a una apacible casa de campo, apartada del mundo, y se jubiló (bueno, jubilado estuvo siempre, no hay que mentir). Frondoso, tras mucho rezongar, partió con San, pues necesitaban un santo que se encargara de velar por ellos. A ellos se unió Pipí, Meri... y el Pitillo. Cargaf le dijo que se reuniría con ellos en la posada del Asno Cozeador (mientras quería disfrutar un poco de lo que había dejado Vivo en Chobinton ¡pero qué morro!).

Por el camino, Meri iba el primero, cantando "demasiado contento":

- ¡La, lará, larito, me voy de paseíto...!

Por culpa de Pipí, tuvieron que pararse cuatro veces, porque no se controlaba. Antes de partir, San les había obligado a rezar en la Iglesia (tres horas seguidas) para que el viaje les fuese bien. Frondoso estaba desesperado por los amigos tan estúpidos que tenía, lo único que quería, era que acabase pronto esa historia del puñetero Pitillo, para poder sentarse en su sillón y echarse un sueñecito (pues no te queda nada, majo).

De repente, oyeron unas pisadas de caballo, y golpeándose contra todos los arbustos que encontraron, lograron esconderse bajos las raíces de un árbol. Estaban los cuatro muertos del miedo, cuando oyeron un relincho a sus espaldas.

- "Padre Nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre..." – rezaba San

- ¡Qué me meo, qué me meo!" – rezongaba Pipí

- ¡Aguanta un poco, joder! – espetó Frondoso echando chispas - ¡por tu culpa nos van descubrir!

Escucharon una voz, parecida a la de Minie Mouse, que decía:

- ¿Dónde estarán esos Chobits? ¡ayyyy... creo que me he perdidooooo buaaaaaa!

Unas interrogaciones aparecieron encima de la cabeza de los hombrecillos.

El caballito blanco (estilo "mi pequeño poni", con dibujitos de mariposas en la grupa y todo) agitó las crines, llenas de cintas y de lazos rosas, y pateó el suelo nervioso

- ¿Hueles algo Copito? – le preguntó su dueño – tengo que reunirme pronto con los demás Jinetes Bellos... ¡espera...! ¡huelo algo!(¿con qué hueles?) – dijo husmeando el aire

Los cuatro Chobits se pusieron a temblar. A Meri se le subió una araña por el hombro y del asco que le dio, lanzó un grito "híper" agudo:

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¡Rayos, demonios... huyámosssss! – bramó San (que raramente levantaba la voz)

Los Chobits salieron en desbandada, Meri, Pipí y San, por un lado, y Frondoso por otro (como no, el siempre distinto a los demás)

El Jinete Bello espoleó a su caballito blanco y corrió tras Frondoso.

Sus tres amigos habían llegado a una balsa que había en el río, y se subieron rápidamente. Ya pensaban dejar a Frondoso atrás, si no llega a ser porque el Jinete se paró en saco al darse cuenta de que había perdido el lazo de la cola de su caballo. El Chobit se cayó al lago y sus "fieles amigos", lo subieron a la balsa para impedir que se ahogara.

San se acercó a él y le dijo:

- ¡Ayyy, Frondoso, casi te perdemos!...- lloraba mientras se le lanzaba al cuello - ¡tenías que haberme avisado hombre... tenías que haberte confesado de tus pecados antes de partir... todos lo teníais que haber hecho! – le gritó enfadado.

Remaron con las manos, hasta llegar a la orilla. Para colmo, se puso a llover.

- ¡Lo que nos faltaba! – se quejó Frondoso, que ya estaba bastante mojado (por no decir empapado).

- ¡Eh mirad, la posada! – señaló San

- ¡Por fin... no me aguantaba más! – exclamó Pipí cruzando las piernas.

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron, y entraron en la posada del Asno Cozeador (con ese nombre...).

El posadero, no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado, porque con ese tamaño, no llegaban al mostrador. Frondoso se puso a carraspear, y el hombre bajó la mirada.

- ¡Oh, perdonen, no les había visto! – se disculpó

- ¡Yaaaaa... si ya nos hemos dado cuenta...!

- ¿Quieren unas habitaciones tamaño Chobit?

- Sí, danos dos. Una individual para mí, y otra para ellos tres – pidió Frondoso (míralo él)

- Lo siento, estamos casi al completo, sólo puedo daros una

- ¡Hump! – se enfurruñó el Chobit

- Oye tío ... – le dijo Meri tocándole el hombro - ... Cargaf nos dijo que nada más llegar el posadero nos daría una carta suya

- ¡A sí, es verdad!... mmmm, disculpe, pero... ¿no le habrá llegado una carta del viejo (y tan viejo) mago Cargaf, para nosotros? – le preguntó Frondoso

- ¡Sí, ten! – asintió dándole la carta

- ¿Eh pero qué es esto? – exclamó el Chobit cuando terminó de leerla - ¡está llena de puntos y rayas!

- Yo diría... – intervino San poniéndose un monóculo (gafas de un solo cristal para un solo ojo, para los incultos que no lo entiendan) - ... yo diría que está en código morse

- ¡Joé, con el viejo rata! ¡noooo, si se nota que no tiene un duro! – gruñó Frondoso

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Zira00: me alegro que os guste. No es que sea especialmente fan del señor de los anillos pero siempre pensé que con la variedad de razas y demás que hay en este libro se podria

hacer una buena parodia. Escribí este fic hace la tira de tiempo y la verdad no se me habia ocurrido subirlo. En nada actualizaré!


	4. Tranqui Tronco

Tranqui Tronco

Los cuatro amigos, dieron una vista circular a todo el bar. Había un grupo de hombres, sentados en una mesa ,bueno... sólo uno estaba en la silla, porque los demás estaban por los suelos debido a la chupa que tenían. También vieron una mujer alta y delgada, subida en un escenario, haciendo un strip- tease. Todos los hombres la miraban hipnotizados, e incluso, el devoto San, no pudo apartar la mirada.

- ¡Oh, perdón Señor! – exclamó dándose cuenta de su error - ¡he pecado, he pecado, soy un "fistro pecador de animalrl"!.

A Frondoso no le interesaba mucho, pues el cuerpo de las mujeres, ya no tenía secretos para él, porque estaba acostumbrado a ver a las Chobits en el río (bueno, aunque el cuerpo de un a mujer era bastante diferente al de una Chobit). A Meri no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, además, estaba muy entretenido mandando mensajitos con el móvil. A Pipí no se le veía porque ninguna parte, supongo que habrá ido al baño.

En una mesa, apartada de las demás, había un hombre, tomándose un Martini y fumando un paquete de Ducados. A Frondoso, le pareció sospechoso, y optó por preguntarle al posadero

- Ese hombre es un "Montaras?", los de por aquí le llaman Tranqui Tronco, por la mala leche que tiene, así que ten cuidado. Para él, la gente pequeña, sois como insectos, os puede aplastar con el pensamiento, sin esforzarse mucho.

Frondoso tragó saliva tras esta "aliviadora descripción"

- "Manda wevos" – pensó – "me tenía que haber quedado en mi casa".

- Debemos ser discretos y no llamar la atención de estos salvajes– le dijo San

En ese momento, Pipí, que estaba más pa' ya, que pa'cá, le gritó:

- ¡EHHH, Frondoso, enséñales a estos hombres el pitillo que tienes! ¡déjales que le den una calada!.

- ¡Cállate Pipí! – le ordenó su amigo corriendo hacia él - ¡joder! – gritó tropezándose con unas botellas que había en el suelo. Se agarró al mantel de una mesa, que cayó rompiéndose todo lo que tenía encima: vasos, botellas, jarras... Sin querer, Frondoso empujó a un camarero y le calló toda la olla de sopa de marisco en la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, no...! ¿quién pagará los destrozos? – gimió Glotonillo Mantecado, el dueño de la posada.

Y ahí vemos a cuatro Chobits, no muy contentos, dale, que te dale a los platos, y friega que te friega

- ¡Vamos, más rapidez! – les apresuraba el posadero - ¡dar gracias de que os deje dormir aquí!

- Te estamos muy agradecidos... – gruñó Frondoso por lo bajo

- ¡Pues no será que tú no has hecho nada! – le gritó San que rara vez se exaltaba

- ¿Qué estás diciendo maldito santurrón?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra levantarme la voz, humilde mortal! – le dijo San alzando una mano.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te zurre?

- Un pecador, infame e incorrupto como tú, nunca se atrevería – aseguró muy tranquilo

- ¡Ya verás ahora, será mejor que reces tus últimas oraciones! – exclamó Frondoso dispuesto a estrangularle

- ¡Pelea, pelea! – animaban todos los hombres del bar

- ¡Jamás me ensuciaré las manos teniendo que luchar contra ti! – se indignó San

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿qué es este jaleo? – gritó el posadero que pasaba por allí - ¡quiero ahora mismos todos los platos como los chorros del oro!

- ¡Sí, señor! – respondieron los cuatro Chobits haciendo un saludo militar (de la que se ha librado San...).

Unos minutos más tarde Frondoso dijo que siguieran ellos mientras él iba al baño

-¡Eh, no me robes mi personalidad! – protestó Pipí

Cuando el Chobit iba a poner pies por tierra, una mano le sujetó por la ropa.

- ¿No puedes llamar un poco más la atención? – le preguntó una voz

- ¡Oiga, suelte mi capa (por llamarlo de alguna forma)me la acabo de comprar en Máximo Dutti y me ha costado muy cara!

- ¿Y a mí que coño me importa microbio?. Por si no te has enterado, soy un "Montaras?", los de por aquí me llaman Tranqui Tronco. Y por lo que he visto tú debes ser el portador del Pitillo...

- Eh... ¡no, no...!... yo no soy... es... ¡ese! – mintió señalando a San

- ¡No intentes mentirme, pequeño Chobit! Además... no quiero quitártelo... es más, te ayudaré a llegar al Monte del Porrillo para que allí pueda ser destruido. Le he prometido a mi novia que pasaría por su casa, y como me coge de camino...

- Bueno... – dudó Frondoso – "la verdad es que a mí no me gusta luchar, y este tipo parece fuerte, él solo podrá enfrentarse a todos los monstruos que se nos crucen por el camino..." - ¡de acuerdo, puedes venir con nosotros! – accedió al fin

* * *

Las pisadas de los caballos al galope, resonaban por todas partes. El agua salpicando las hojas, el suave viento mecía las crines de los animales, era una escena realmente hermosa. Los jinetes, montaban con orgullo, seguros de sí mismos, con la cabeza bien alta, tanto que...

- ¡Joder! – gritó el jefe de los Jinetes Bellos cayendo al suelo, al estamparse contra la rama de un árbol.

Todo el grupo frenó en seco (hubo algunos que salieron despedidos por encima de su caballo). El jefe en cuestión, se podía distinguir por su capa azul cielo, que contrastaba muy bien con el color de su caballo, un morado muy claro, casi violeta, con unas flores rojas amarillas en la grupa y una pequeñas alitas (de adorno).

- ¡Jesús, María y José! – exclamó uno de los Jinetes Bellos - ¡aííííísssss, tío, menuda tocha que te has pegado! ¡ te lo juro por Snoopy!

Su jefe se levantó como pudo, y diciendo algunos tacos (que no se pueden repetir) subió a su caballo rezongando.

- ¡Esos malditos Chobits...! – gruñó el jefe - ¡os lo juro voy a llegar al grado de histerismo total si no los encontramos ya! – dijo con voz de pijo - ¡mierdaaa, se me ha roto el Rolex! – gritó mirando lo que le quedaba de su reloj de pulsera - ¡y también se me han manchado las deportivas de Quicksilver! ¡con lo que me habían costado! – exclamó desesperado

- Si quieres te presto las mías... – le dijo un Jinete Bello mostrándole unos playeros de Pull&Bear

- ¡Pero bueno, tú que te has creído! ¿sabes que diferencia de pasta hay de una marca a otra? ¡de verdad chavo, no estás en la onda, eh!

- Si tú lo dices... – se encogió de hombros el Jinete

- Bueno, ya iré un día que esté libre... es que ese Wapuman no me da ni un día de vacaciones... y con el poco sueldo que me da lo máximo que me puedo comprar son unas alpargatas del Carrefour...


	5. Unos pijos en la oscuridad

**Unos pijos en la oscuridad**

Los cuatro Chobits y Tronco, subieron a la habitación que les había dado el posadero. El cuarto olía a rancio, y no había baño, sólo una letrina

- ¡Pero bueno! – exclamó Frondoso indignado - ¡me niego a dormir aquí! ¡sólo hay dos camas, claro que una de ellas es para mí solo!

Y así fue, no hubo manera de convencerle, y sus tres amigos tuvieron que dormir en una cama. Tronco decidió sentarse en una silla a hacer la guardia. Los tres Chobits lo pasaron muy mal, Pipí no controlaba sus esfínteres, por lo que cada dos minutos tenía que levantarse a la letrina. Meri se dormía muy rápido pero tenía la mala costumbre de agarrar a San en sueños, y eso, a nuestro devoto Chobit no le parecía muy bien (cabe destacar que antes de acostarse estuvo dos horas rezando el rosario en alto con sus consecutivas letanias Chobits que son algo más amplias que las normales, cosa que molestó mucho a sus compañeros).

Mientras tanto, en el exterior...

Se oyeron unas pisadas de caballos que perturbaban el silencio de la noche...

- ¡Abrid, en nombre de Morbor! – ordenó una voz

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó uno de los guardias

- ¡Venga coño! – se quejó uno de los Jinetes - ¡que hace un frío del carajo!

- Estamos buscando al portador del Pitillo... – dijo el jefe -... ¡ah, y de paso hemos traído la mujer que nos pidieron!

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡ya me acuerdo! – exclamó el centinela- ¡ la que actualmente trabajaba aquí se cayó del escenario y se rompió una pierna... ¡pasen, pasen!

El guardia, ayudado por otros dos, abrieron las puertas a los Jinetes Bellos. Estos entraron al galope, despertando a todos los que en este momento estaban durmiendo.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Frondoso incorporándose en la cama - ¡aquí no puede dormir uno en paz...! ¡entre los ronquidos de Tronco! (que se había quedado frito en la silla) y las salidas continuas de Pipí al baño... esto no hay quién lo soporte!.

Como habían desvelado su sueño, decidió bajar abajo a ver quien era "el culpable". Se encontró con todo el grupo de Jinetes Bellos echando unos tragos, y se quedó flipando al ver a su jefe chillando a grito pelao:

- ¡Pero bueno, qué mierda de bebida es esta! ¡a mí me dais un Bayleys o no vuelvo!

- Es... la única que tenemos... – tembló el posadero

- ¿Y un Cuba Libre?

- Tam... tampoco

- ¡Pues me importa un huevo! ¡ahora mismo envías a alguien para que traiga Bayleys!... ¡aíííííssss, esta sociedad de hoy...! – se quejó poniendo la cabeza (o lo que sea) entre las manos.

Frondoso decidió no molestar a los Jinetes Bellos

- ¡Mejor me voy "cagando lesses" a la cama! – pensó

Media hora más tarde, el Chobit suspiró al oír aliviado que las pisadas de los caballos se alejaban de la posada.

- ¿Estáis seguros de no haber visto por aquí al portador del Pitillo? – le preguntó el jefe al posadero montando en su caballo

- No... os aseguro que no... – mintió – "¡malditos Chobit, si supieran lo que estoy pasando por su culpa, mañana mismo los largo!"

- De acuerdo... – asintió el Jinete Bello - ¡vamos Arco Iris, no hay tiempo que perder! – ordenó espoleando a su caballo.

* * *

Los cuatro Chobits y Tronco, se habían instalado en la Cima de los Viejos, porque ya había anochecido, y Frondoso se quejaba diciendo que quería dormir

- Pero... debemos seguir – dijo Tronco

- ¡Qué no, narices, que me duelen un wevo los pies! – gritaba el Chobit

- Eso te pasa por no llevar zapatos...

- ¡Me importa un pepino, aquí mando yo y se va a hacer lo que yo diga! – siguió obstinado Frondoso

- ¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú el jefe? – le preguntó Pipí enfadado

- ¡Porque yo soy el que tiene el Pitillo!

- ¡Pues yo pienso que el jefe tiene que ser Tronco, que es el que se sabe el camino! ¿no? – intervino Meri extendiendo la mano para admirarse las uñas que largo rato le habían costado limar

- ¡Venga, ya, no importa quién sea el que manda! – cortó San en tono pacifista – todos estamos aquí por la misma causa... que es destruir el Pitillo, y llevar la paz y la armonía a todos los lugares del mundo. Ayudados por el Señor que nos vigila cada día, con ese amor especial que nos profesa a cada uno... y bla, bla, bla...

- ¡Corta el rollo, tío! - le ordenó Meri haciendo un gesto con la mano - ¡o sea, pínchate! ¿no ves que al pobre Tronco le están dando arcadas tus peroratas?

- ¡Ah, mortales desagradecidos, blasfemos! – se enfadó San, y sacando la Biblia de unos de sus bolsillos, se sentó bajo un árbol a leer

En ese momento...

- ¡Coño! ¿qué son esas cosas? – gritó Frondoso asustado

- ¡Me cago en la leche, necesito un water! – exclamó Pipí cruzando las piernas

- Pues... me da que te vas a tener que aguantar – le dijo Meri

Cinco sombras, les rodearon de repente, lanzando destellos plateados y cegadores. Frondoso sintió unas ganas increíbles de darle una calada al Pitillo, pero en ese momento, Tronco le dio un palo para que se defendiera.

La figura más alta, vestida con un conjunto ejecutivo, se acercó a él y le ordenó:

- ¡Dame ahora mismo el Pitillo, es una orden! – exclamó extendiendo la mano

El Chobit, pareció perder todo el miedo que tenía y le gritó:

- ¡Oye, tío,! ¿se puede saber de qué vas? ¡a mí nadie me da órdenes! ¡y menos "algo" como tú, así que, vete por donde has venido! – exclamó, puesto que era él el que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, no a recibirlas

- ¿Me estás vacilando enano? – rugió la figura haciéndose por momentos más grande

Frondoso, al ver esto, se le quitó la chulería, y retrocediendo unos pasos, dio un grito tan agudo que perforaría los oídos a cualquiera.

-¡SOCORRO!

Nadie fue en su ayuda, sus tres "buenos amigos" habían puesto pies en polvorosa al ver a las cinco figuras. Y Tronco estaba muy ocupado luchando contra las otras cuatro.

El Chobit, se arrojó al suelo y suplicó:

- ¡Por favor, no me mates, te daré todos mis ahorros, mi tarjeta de crédito, mi Play Station, mi coche, mi televisión en color con pantalla plana, mi mp4, mi novia, te daré también a los tres Chobits que venían conmigo, te daré...!

- ¡Ya cállate de una vez!... mmm... ¿has dicho que me dabas a tu novia? – dudó

- Ehhh... sí

- Bueno y... ¿cómo es?

- Pues es... morena, ojos verdes, delgada, medidas 90-60-90, altura 1.80...

- ¡Espera...! ¿cómo va a medir 1.80 si es un Chobit?

- Oh, oh – pensó Frondoso – acabo de meter la pata hasta el fondo...

- ¡Eres un maldito embustero, me has hecho perder el tiempo con tus tonterías, voy a acabar contigo de una veeeeeeeez!

- ¡No espera... aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – aulló Frondoso al sentir un dolor agudo en el hombro izquierdo

Sentía que perdía el conocimiento y pudo distinguir a Tronco que blandía con furia un tizón ardiente en cada mano. Con un último esfuerzo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó el Pitillo con fuerza antes de desmayarse.

Continuará...

* * *

Zira00: aqui os dejo varios capitulos más.

La verdad es que me gusta hacer más fanfics dramáticos que comicos pero no viene mal de vez en cuando reirse un rato.

Tampoco soy especialmente fan del señor de los anillos pero he leido otros fics muy buenos y me parece un libro que se presta a la parodia. Yo me estoy basando más en la pelicula q el libro no lo tengo muy reciente xD, eso si, los titulos de cada capitulo son los de "la comunidad del anillo" pero modificados

No olvideis los reviews!


	6. Quejándose hacia el vado

**Quejándose hacia el vado**

Frondoso se incorporó y se frotó el hombro izquierdo

- ¡Joder, qué daño! – gimoteó

- ¡Amigo! – exclamó San abrazando al Chobit - ¡ya creíamos que te nos ibas, y yo sin darte la unción de enfermos!

- ¿Dónde está Tronco? – preguntó Frondoso apartándolo de un empujón, pues le molestaban las insistencias de su amigo (se notaba que era ateo)

- Se fue a buscar "no sé qué hierbas" para hacer retroceder el veneno – aclaró Pipí

- ¡¿Qué! – exclamó Frondoso con un gallo - ¡voy a morirme, aaahhh! – y se desmayó

- ¡Rápido, que alguien traiga agua! – ordenó San intentando reanimar al Chobit con un pañuelo

Vio que Pipí tenía intenciones de desabrocharse los pantalones y Meri le gritó:

- ¡Aííííísss, tío, ha pedido AGUA! ¿te enteras, o necesitas que te haga un mapa? – dijo con un gesto de desesperación echando hacia atrás sus rizos rubios platinos (teñidos a lo Bisbal) - ¡ya iré yo, es queee... hay que ver que cortedad! ¡o sea, córtate! ¿no?

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del bosque...

- ¡Maldita sea, mírenme aquí, en el bosque, recogiendo florecillas y hierbas para curarle la herida a ese imbécil! ¡me cago en la madre que lo parió!

- ¡Vaya, vaya... un "Montarás?"... y parece que está solo! – dijo una voz

Tronco sintió que la hoja de una espada le presionaba la garganta. Se dio la vuelta y exclamó:

- ¡Cawen (la lesse)! ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó abrazándola

- Me he enterado que el portador del Pitillo está contigo, y muy herido, debo llevarlo a Timerdel

- ¡De eso nada, no puedes ir tú sola! – se negó Tronco

- ¡Oye rico! ¡Sé cuidarme perfectamente, así que... si lo que quieres es que te preste dinero... vas arreglao! – dijo poniéndole un dedo en la frente

- ¡Porfa...! – le suplicó – "plan A"

- ¡No! – negó con la cabeza

- ¡Te prometo que te llevaré de compras a Trucco! – se ofreció – "plan B"

- ¿A Trucco? ¡ja! ¡yo sólo compro ropa en Loewe!

- "Cómo voy a llevarla de compras si no tengo dinero... mierda... a ver, pensamos... tendré que recurrir al plan C" – se dijo a sí mismo – mira... si me das pasta... te pagaré bien... esta noche... ¿qué me dices? – le propuso Tronco sonriendo

- Bueno... ¡está bien! – accedió ella con una sonrisa pícara

- ¡Gracias muñeca! ¡préstame... cinco mil pelas!

- ¡¿Cinco mil pelas! ¡tú estás mal, o qué! ¡te doy tres mil y vas que chutas!

- ¡A, no, entonces tendrás que conformarte con al mitad de...!

- ¡Está bien, vale! – accedió dándole dos mil más

- ¡Chao chata, te veré luego! – se despidió con una sonrisa

- ¡Eh, voy contigo, que tengo que llevar al Chobit a Timerdel! -le frenó Cawen

- ¡Ah, jeje, es verdad! - se rió Tronco con una sonrisa de estúpido, poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza (¿euh, a quién les recuerda...?)

La mujer fue hasta donde se encontraba Frondoso, y al verlo en el suelo inconsciente, lo agarró por los pelos (con mucha delicadeza) y lo subió a su caballo negro.

- ¿Se pondrá bien, verdad? – quiso saber San, preocupado

- Sí, a no ser que se caiga en medio camino, ¡y que conste que no me pienso bajar a por él!

En ese momento, el Chobit herido pareció reaccionar y gritó:

- ¡Pero bueno, que son esas maneras de tratar a un herido, si me caigo, tú...! – pero no pudo seguir de la colleja que le metió Cawen en la cabeza, que lo volvió a dejar inconsciente

- ¡Mejor que se quede así! – exclamó ella fastidiada

- ¡Je, je, se ve que la mala lesse se contagia, tío! – le comentó Meri a Pipí, que se rió cinco minutos más tarde, pues pareció no darse cuenta de la gracia del asunto.

- Será mejor que me ponga en camino, se me hace tarde, echan una peli buenísima y no me la quiero perder... ¡jiaaaa! – gritó Cawen espoleando a su gran corcel negro

Partió galopando como un rayo y a la mitad del camino, los Jinetes Bellos que pasaban por allí (una de las casualidades de la vida) la vieron y la siguieron con sus... ¿ponis?

- ¡No dejemos que esa mujer se escape, lleva con ella al portador del Pitillo! ¡adelante Arco Iris! – gritó el jefe

Los Jinetes persiguieron a Cawen durante media hora, y sus caballos ya empezaban a cansarse.

- ¡Joder, como corre la tía, aíííííssss, no puedo con mi alma! – se quejó el jefe - ¡tú, tú y tú! – ordenó a tres de los Jinetes - ¡seguid a la chica!

- ¿Nosotros? ¿y por qué? ¡estamos cansados! – se quejaron

- ¡No discutáis mis órdenes, o de lo contrario... ya podéis iros despidiendo de la ropa cara. Se os dará una capa de segunda mano y sin marca, y unas deportivas de Zara!

- ¡Aííííísss, nooo, estaremos pasados de moda! – protestaron

- ¡Pues entonces piraros de una vez, coño!

- ¡Joé, está bieeen! – rezongaron

- ¡Mierda, todavía me persiguen! – exclamó Cawen - ¡demonios, que se me cae el enano! – gritó al darse cuenta que el Chobit se resbalaba del caballo

- ¿Eh, qué pasa? – preguntó Frondoso despertándose- ¿nos persiguen? ¡ayyyyyy, como me duele la herida, me muero, me ahogo! – siguió quejándose

- ¡Cállate coño, me molestas! – le ordenó Cawen frunciendo el ceño - ¡cómo no pares de moverte te tiro del caballo!

- ¡Glups! – dijo Frondoso tragando saliva

La mujer elfa llegó a un río y lo cruzó rápidamente. Los tres Jinetes Bellos se quedaron en la otra orilla.

- ¡Entréganos ahora mismo al portador del Pitillo, o de lo contrario, vendrás con nosotros a la tierra de Morbor, Wapuman nos pagará bien por ti!

- ¡Eso ni pensarlo! ¡venid a por mí si me queréis! – chilló Cawen

- ¡Yo no pienso pasar! – se negó unos de ellos

- ¡Pues hay que hacerlo, recordad lo que nos dijo el jefe, nos desterrarán y seremos unos anticuados! ¡que todo sea por nuestra dignidad! – exclamó adentrándose en el río - ¡los pijos perdurarán por siempre!

- "¡Ajá, ya los tengo, cuando estén por la mitad del río, convoco a las aguas y me los cargo!" – pensó Cawen con una sonrisa de psicópata

- ¡Aíííííssss, mis Donna Caran, se me están inundando! – gritó el Jinete

- ¡Mi reloj de Rip Curl, rayos, no es de agua! – se quejó otro

- ¡Ahora sí que hemos metido la pata, y hasta el fondo!

- ¡Mi caballo, se le están borrando los dibujitos de los corazones! ¡era pintura barata!

- ¡Ahora invocaré al agua!... vaya... no... no me acuerdo de cómo era...!

- Oye, no es por interrumpir pero... ¡qué me muero, narices! – gritó Frondoso

- ¡Me desconcentras, cierra la boca quejica!... bien... no dejemos que cunda el... ¡PÁNICO! – gritó desesperada

- ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso! – le dijo Frondoso

Cuando la mujer levantó la cabeza, vio que los Jinetes Bellos habían decidido dar la vuelta

- "¡Uff, por los pelos!" – pensó secándose el sudor de la frente

De repente sintió que algo se le clavaba en el cuello:

- ¡AHHHHH! – gritó histérica al sentir los dedos de Frondoso - ¡pervertido! – gritó dándole una bofetada.

- ¡Me mueroooooooooooo! – se quejó el Chobit, para luego desmayarse.

* * *

Los Jinetes Bellos se tiraban de los pelos por no haber podido capturar a la elfa y al portador del pitillo.

- ¡Sois unos gilipollas, imbéciles! – les gritó su jefe a los tres Jinetes que volvían tras la derrota - ¡incom...! – pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se vio interrumpido por la música de Aserejé que tenía en su Alcatel 311 (one touch) con ¿pantalla en color? - ¿aló, quién es? – preguntó

Al otro lado del móvil se oyó la voz de Wapuman desgañitándose:

- ¡Joder, que se supone que estais haciendo! ¿por qué no está aquí el portador del Pitillo? ¡no creo que sea tan difícil atrapar a un maldito Chobit!

El jefe de los Jinetes tuvo que separarse el teléfono de la oreja (o lo que sea) para no tener que acudir al otorrino. Se encendió la pantalla del móvil y a pareció la figura de Wapuman. El tío iba vestido con un conjunto de cuero negro, pantalón y chaleco, con una cadena a lo rapero que le salía del bolsillo y un collar de pinchos. Llevaba el pelo largo y lacio engominado hacia atrás y los dedos llenos de anillos de serpientes y otras horteradas. Cabe destacar que el chaval estaba cachas, tenía los brazos llenos de tatuajes de calaveras, y como él ha afirmado en varias de sus entrevistas, le encanta el rock duro y sobretodo Ozzy Osbourne, que era primo tercero de la madre de su tía.

- Ehh... perdón señor... es que... – se intentó disculpar el Jinete

- ¿Y mi ejército de Corcos, os habéis cruzado con ellos? – quiso saber

- N... no señor

- ¡Otros idiotas, supongo que se habrán perdido... vais a hacerme morir de un infarto!

- Dis... disculpe, no volverá a ocurrir

- ¡Más te vale, o de lo contrario os veréis destinados a vagar como unos sin marca! – les aseguró Wapuman

- ¡No por favor, no le fallaremos! – aseguró el jefe

- ¡Bueno, chaval, te dejo, que el deber me llama! – (ya, ya, la piva de la esquina)

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Fastidiosos encuentros

Fastidiosos encuentros

Cuando Frondoso se despertó, se vio acostado en una cama, que no era la suya y en una habitación, que tampoco era la suya, y con unas sábanas, que tampoco eran las suyas, y con una almohada, que tampoco era la suya, y... bueno, dejémos el tema. La cuestión era que se extrañó muchísimo al verse allí:

- ¡Qué mariconada de habitación!... ¡ay, coño, como me duele el hombro! ¡y la cabeza, menuda jaqueca que tengo, ahhhh, estoy pa' el arrastre! – sollozó.

En ese momento, una cabeza de reno que había encima de la cama, en la pared, se le calló de lleno, en toda la cabeza. El alarido que dio, fue monumental:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡MALDITA SEA, TODOS ME QUIEREN MATAR! ¡YO ME QUIERO IR A MI CASA, CON MI SOFÁ, MI TELE Y MI CUENCO DE PALOMITAS! – y mil cosas más que berreó pero que no las cuento porque podríamos estar aquí hasta mañana.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con estrépito un hombrecillo de pequeña estatura entró corriendo a la habitación:

- ¡FRONDOSO, SOBRINO QUERIDO, CUANTO TIEMPO! – gritó Vivo Bolsillo lanzándose al cuello del Chobit y llenarlo de besos

- "¡Mierda, lo que me faltaba!" – pensó molesto, puesto que ya habéis podido comprobar era antisociable y no se relacionaba con la gente

También apareció por allí Cargaf, que desde la última vez que lo vio parecía haber envejecido cuatro años más. Se acercó carraspeando a su cama (a la cual tardó diez minutos en llegar) y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras chaval?

- Bien hasta que apareciste – le respondió Frondoso con firmeza

El mago sonrió como si lo que le hubiese dicho fuese un cumplido.

- Bueno, adivina quien tiene muchas ganas de verte... – le dijo Cargaf

Media hora estuvieron esperando a que "ese alguien" apareciese por la puerta pero por allí no pasó ni una mosca. El mago empezó a carraspear impacientándose.

- "¡¿Dónde coño se habrán metido esos tres Chobits, joder, he quedao como la gocha!" – pensó - ¡ejem!, a todo esto... han pensado organizar una fiesta en nuestro honor

- ¿Una fiesta?... bueno... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

A él le importaba un comino lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer, mientras lo dejaran en paz.

Llegó la noche, y con ella, la fiesta. Frondoso se sentó en la mesa con todos y dio una mirada circular. Antes de empezar a comer, San les obligó a todos a bendecir la mesa. Meri estaba hablando con su Nokia 3310 y se reía continuamente. Frondoso no vio a Pipí por ninguna parte (pensemos... ¿dónde estará?). Distinguió en la cabecera de la mesa a Elbond, que tenía apoyada una mano en el mentón pensando seriamente en lo gilipollas que podían llegar a ser los de su especie (había tres elfos subidos en una mesa cantando "Viva mi patria" con una moña del carajo). También vio a Cawen, con una cara enfurruñada por tener que haberse puesto un vestido de gala, ella estaba empeñada en asistir a la fiesta con pantalones y botas del ejército.

La fiesta continuó normalmente, exceptuando que a Cargaf por tomar demasiados tragos, hubo que reanimarle más de dos veces porque si no, se piraba al otro barrio (aunque mejor para algunos)

_**Continuará...**_


	8. El concilio de Elbond

El Concilio de Elbond

- ¡Preparados para el Concilio de Elbond, venga chavos que no tengo todo el día! – les apresuró Meri haciendo pasar a la gente y cobrando las entradas – mi compi San os indicará donde se sienta cada uno, recuerden las butacas no están numeradas así que no quiero peleas – advirtió dirigiéndose a los enanos, que tenían fama de ser unos bestias (vamos… que en nada se parecían a los de Blancanieves)

Había dos hombres que estaban peleándose por una elfa que había por allí, siendo separados por un golpe magistral del Nokia 3310 de Meri que servía para muchas cosas.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos ¿no? – preguntó Elbond frotándose las manos

Después de "deleitarles" con un rollo de dos horas y media dijo:

- La cuestión es que alguien tendrá que ayudar al portador del Pitillo a destruirlo al Monte del Porrillo donde fue forjado ¿algún voluntario?

Al parecer nadie levantó la mano, porque se encontraban roncando más sobados que un Snorlax cada uno en su butaca. Poco a poco fueron despertándose.

- ¡Ejem! – dijo Elbond con un megáfono – repito ¿algún voluntario?

Siguieron sin levantar la mano, ahora porque no les apetecía

- "Tendré que actuar como agente 007 que soy" – pensó Elbond - ¡¿ALGÚN VOLUNTARIO! - volvió a preguntar pero esta vez amenazando a su público con una pistola de 45.

Instantáneamente, Tronco, Trénzolas el elfo, Simpli el enano y Bobomir el hombre, levantaron los brazos.

- ¡Jeje, aquí están nuestros voluntarios! – sonrió Elbond como un maníaco (de aquí ha heredado Cawen la mala lesse)

* * *

Y así se formó la compañía del Pitillo. Antes de partir a Frondoso le pasaron la factura del "hotel" que le salió por uno ojo de la cara

- ¡Ese maldito elfo, hijo de su madre! – gritó enfadado, pues no andaba muy bien de pasta.

Los tres Chobits fueron obligados por Cargaf, a ir con Frondoso, y de paso para ayudar al viejo en caso que le dé un desmayo. Trénzolas, el elfo, tuvo que cerrar su peluquería "Hermanos Blanco", ya que no podía dejarla a cargo de su hermano (sea quien sea) porque era un holgazán. A Bobomir tardaron hacerle entrar en la cabeza cinco días sobre lo que tenía que hacer, cuando por fin lo comprendió, se encogió de hombros y asintió. A Tronco le costó bastante despedirse de su amada (porque ya se había gastado toda la pasta que ésta anteriormente le había dado). Simpli se despidió de su tribu de enanos, y cogió simplemente una mochila con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, más chulo que un ocho. Vivo Bolsillo volvió a Bolsillo Cerrado, para descansar tranquilamente (pues se va a quedar con las ganas porque Cargaf se la dejó patas arriba, menos de un mes limpiando no está).

Y así partió la comunidad del Pitillo, con destino al Monte del Porrillo, donde fue forjado.

* * *

Llevaban ya quince días de camino, y todavía no habían recorrido ni cinco kilómetros. La causa de su retraso habían sido principalmente Cargaf y Frondoso, el primero porque estaba más pa' ya que pa' ca, y el segundo porque no paraba de quejarse diciendo que tenía callos en los pies (os preguntareis como puede ser eso si los tiene duros, el caso es quejarse por algo). Los únicos que no parecían dar señales de agotamiento eran Tronco, Trénzolas y Bobomir (que cargaba con todo el equipaje, por cierto, puesto que Tronco le había dicho que así no se cansaría ¿ein?).

- ¡Pues anda, es verdad! – le había respondido éste con una sonrisa radiante

- "¡Qué idiota, ha picado en el anzuelo!" – pensó Tronco

Trénzolas iba dando saltos de roca en roca, haciendo difíciles acrobacias. A veces se paraba y se ponía a hacerle diferentes peinados a Meri, y este, encantao de la vida. A Simpli todo le daba igual, a veces, ni notaban que estaba, no porque fuese tímido, sino porque no creía tener nada importante que contar. Por Pipí también tuvieron que pararse algunas veces (adivinen el por qué). Pero a pesar de todas estas adversidades, estaban muy unidos

- "¡Malditos imbéciles, me tenía que haber quedado en mi casa!" – esto lo pensaban cada unos de los miembros de la Compañía, excepto Cargaf, porque no se enteraba de nada, Simpli, el pasota, y Bobomir, que no sabía pensar.

- Bien, ¿y ahora por dó' coño vamos? – preguntó Tronco rompiendo el hielo.

- Estamos más perdíos que el Fary en un concierto de Slipknot – dijo Trénzolas

- ¿Y bien? "portador del Pitillo"...¿ por donde se va a Morbor?

- Mmmmm, dejadme pensar – pidió Frondoso

Tres horas más tarde...

- ¿Aún sigues pensando? – le preguntó Pipí un poco harto

- Opino que vayamos por las minas de Noria – sugirió Simpli, volviéndose a sumir en su autismo perpetuo

- ¡A buenas horas! – dijo Tronco dándole un golpe tan fuerte en la espalda que se cayó al suelo, pero no se hizo mucho daño porque considerando la altura entre su cabeza y el suelo... era muy poca.

- ¡Alucinante, ha abierto la boca! – se sorprendió Meri - ¡es más increíble que ver a Pocholo sentado en una silla! ¡por cierto, que weno que está el Pocholo!

- ¡Pero que dices, si está el doble de wena Yola Berrocal! – exclamó Tronco

- ¡Pues yo prefiero a Tamara! – gritó Trénzolas

- ¿Qué decís? ¡si la mejor es Aramís Fuster! – dijo Cargaf

- Ahora entiendo porque se ha hecho a mago... ¡por esa bruja! – exclamó Frondoso

- ¡Pues claro que sí! – dijo Cargaf muy digno – estuvimos saliendo juntos seis años... pero me dejó por el mundo del espectáculo y los tíos wenos... snif

- ¿O creéis que está mejor Dinio? – volvió a preguntar Meri

- Dejémoslo... – pidió San – y por favor explicadle a Bobomir que eso es un abejorro y no una mariposa.

_**Continuará...**_


	9. El pitillo va pa'l sur

El pitillo va pa'l sur

- ¡Coño! ¿qué es esto? – se extrañó al ver que un copo blanco se depositó en su capa.

- ¡Es nieve! – exclamó Trénzolas encantado de la vida

A Cargaf le cayó un montón en la cabeza y por poco muere aplastado (recordemos que eso para él era como una alud).

- ¡Oh, no, se me están viniendo abajo los rizos! – se quejó Meri

- ¿Dónde está Simpli? – preguntó Tronco

- ¡Estoy aquí! – gritó una mano entre la nieve

- ¡A ver si te nos vas a perder y no hay quien nos guíe a las minas de Noria! – dijo Frondoso (él como siempre pensando en los demás)

- ¡Cuidado, un desprendimiento! – advirtió Trénzolas

Unas rocas surgieron del cielo y a punto estuvieron de aplastarlos:

- ¡Joder! ¿quién es el capullo que nos está haciendo esto? – gritó Tronco cabreado

Del cielo se oyó una voz que reía:

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡pensasteis que ibais a escapar de mí! ¡pues estáis muy equivoca...

- ¡Ay, deja de sobarme pesao! – gritó una voz de mujer

- ¡Ejem... a lo que iba... sois unos imbéciles!

- ¡Y tú un gilipollas! – chilló Frondoso sin contenerse

- ¡Cállate la boca Chobit, sé muy bien a donde os dirigís... enviaré un ejército de Corcos (a ver si esta vez no se pierden los muy idiotas) para que acaben con vosotros, ja, ja, ja!

- Oh, ¡qué rematadamente malo! – dijo Tronco con sorna

- ¡Tus atrocidades te harán arder en el infierno! – se atrevió a gritar San con el rosario en la mano

- ¡Chao malditos insectos, disfrutad las dos últimas horas de vuestra vida!

Cinco minutos más tarde de haber oído aquella misteriosa voz, Bobomir dijo:

- ¡Eh, pero si era Wapuman!

- ¡Vaya, no nos habíamos dado cuenta! – se burló Frondoso

- ¡Aííííísssss, tíos, no es por nada, pero que weno que está ese pivo, uy Trénzolas! ¿podrías cambiarme de peinado? ¿qué tal unas rastas como las de Beth de OT? - propuso Meri

- ¡Me estoy meando! – se quejó Pipí

- ¡Pues méate coño! – le gritó Tronco, harto de todo este asunto

- ¿Alguien tiene algo de comer? – preguntó Simpli (cabe destacar que era la tercera vez que abría la boca a lo largo del viaje)

- Yo tengo unas chembas – dijo Trénzolas sacándose una especie de galletas del bolsillo

- ¿Y que mierda es esa? – preguntó Frondoso

- ¡Qué bien, comida! – exclamó San relamiéndose

- ¡Yo no pienso comer esa asquerosidad, no es digna de mi paladar! – y dándole un papirotazo a la mano del elfo, hizo que las chembas cayeran por el acantilado

- ¿Viste lo que has hecho? – chilló San indignado

- ¡Y qué si lo hice! – gruñó el Chobit cruzándose de brazos

- Te voy a... ¡MATAR! – y se lanzó a su cuello para ahogarlo

- ¿Qué haces bola de sebo? – gritó Frondoso

- ¡Espera, para San! – le detuvo Tronco (no era que le importara mucho el Chobit pero no quería quedarse sin portador del Pitillo)

- ¡Oh, no, qué he hecho! – se asustó San - ¡he intentado asesinar a mi compañero! ¡pecado, sacrilegio! ¡quiero un confesor! – y sacando la Biblia del bolsillo, se puso a darle besos

Frondoso no se lo podía creer

- "¡Joer con el tío, que fuerza tiene el JoÍo! Un poco más y no la cuento..."

Unas horas después de lo ocurrido, llegaron a las minas de Noria. Todos se sentaron en unas rocas que había por allí para reponer fuerzas (sobre todo Cargaf, que no podía con su alma)

- Bueno guapetones, ¿y ahora como se abre esta puñetera puerta? – preguntó Meri

- Hay unas inscripciones encima de la puerta, pero están en una lengua un poco rara, me llevará un tiempo... – dijo el mago calándose el sombrero

- ¡No tenemos tiempo pa' eso! ¡la abriremos a mi modo! – ordenó Tronco arremangándose, se encaminó a la entrada y le dio una patada a la puerta que le crujieron todos los huesos del pie

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!¡COÑOOOOOOO! – aulló

Su "buen amigo" Frondoso se descojonaba en el suelo de la risa, cuando de repente salió un tentáculo de un lago que había allí. Agarró al Chobit por un pie y comenzó a tirar de él

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!¡ QUÉ BICHO ES ESTE!

- ¡JA, JA, JA! – (ahora era Tronco el que se descojonaba)

A Pipí del ataque de pánico que le dio tuvo que ir a donde ustedes ya saben (detrás de una roca ante la falta de water). Meri se puso a chillar como un histérico (cabe destacar el grito de tía). A Bobomir hubo que apartarle del lago porque él estaba empeñado en que quería ver al calamar gigante. Trénzolas sacó su arco y comenzó a disparar. Simpli cogió un hacha de su... ¿mochila? Y sacó su lado guerrero dispuesto a pelear

- ¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOO! – chillaba Frondoso

- ¡Corre Cargaf, abre le puerta! – le apremió Tronco

- Espera... ¿dónde abre puesto mis gafas? – preguntó rebuscando en su capa

- ¡Quita de ahí cojones... cabrona, ábrete de una pu... vez, joder!

La puerta se entreabrió un poco

- ¡Hay que insultarla! – exclamó Cargaf - ¡sigue Tronco!

- ¡Imbécil!

- Perdónanos Señor – decía San

- ¡Hija de tu madre!

- Perdónanos Señor

- ¡Ábrete de una puñetera vez!

- Perdónanos Señor

- ¡GILIPOLLAS! – gritó Tronco desgañitándose

La puerta se abrió del todo

- ¡Bien, corred, entrad!

Todos los miembros de la compañía entraron al galope (Frondoso incluido bajo el brazo de Trénzolas con un tentáculo enroscado en la pierna).

- ¡Genial Simpli, genial! – se quejó Tronco con un tono sarcástico - ¿se puede saber dónde rayos nos has traído?

El enano pasó de él olímpicamente dedicándose a observar una vaca que pasaba por allí - _-º(¿una vaca dentro de una mina?)

Unos segundos más tarde, Trénzolas, que tenía un oído muy fino, gritó:

- ¡Eh! ¿no lo oís chicos? ¡es la música de Camela!

- Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta – afirmó Meri - ¡aíííísssss, es la de "nunca debí enamorarme" , me requetechifla esa canción – dijo con un tono muy pijo

- ¡Pero que mariconadas son esas! – se enfureció Tronco

La compañía del Pitillo (con mayúscula), se dirigió al lugar del que provenía la música. Cuando vieron, lo que vieron, desearon no haberlo visto. Era una réplica de Port- Aventura, coches de Chobit, norias, montañas musas, lanzaelfas, etc, etc, etc. Eso si nos paramos a pensar, en que cada una de las atracciones estaba ocupada por una "manada" de Corcos, "hablando en su bien determinado idioma", medio francés medio astrolopitecus

- Grrthfulosiledggfgshtyw – dijo uno de ellos

- Oui, trés bien, fgrihumhump – le contestó otro

Los miembros de la compañía decidieron volver por donde vinieron, pero los corcos los vieron (raro en ellos, porque eran "corcos") los persiguieron, les hicieron sudar la gota gorda, les insultaron, los masacraron, los apalearon, los rebanaron, los machacaron, en resumen, les hicieron mucha pupa. El pobre Cargaf, ya no estaba pa' esos trotes, por lo que se quedó atrás, y los demás, pues ni se volvieron a mirar (¡viva el compañerismo!).

Cuando salieron de las minas, Tronco gritó:

- ¡Recuentooooooo!

Todos los miembros de la compañía (o los que quedaban) se pusieron en fila.

- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 conmigo y 9... ¿nueve? – se extrañó Tronco (no crean que se trata de Cargaf, que como bien dije antes, se quedó rezagado, era...)

- ¡GLOTUM! – gritaron todos

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Frondoso

- Puessssss...

- ¡Vale, vale! – le cortó el Chobit – ya te hemos entendido. Y ahora lárgate!

- ¡No, mi tesssssoro! – siseó alargando la mano intentando arrancarle la cajita que tenía atada al cuello (obviamente con el Pitillo dentro)

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritó híper agudo -¡no me sobes, maldito bicho raro, Tronco ayúdame, quiere tocarme!

- ¡Mi tesssssoro! – seguía gritando aquel intento fallido de Chobit dando una pataleta

- ¡Qué tesoro ni que leches, déjame... ah... quieres mi relicario, no aquí sólo tengo una foto de mi abuela, pero mejor no te la enseño, porque era tan fea que a lo mejor te asustas! – le mintió Frondoso

Entonces el mediano divisó a Cargaf, que les estaba dando alcance, y gritó:

- ¡Mira, el Pitillo, lo tiene ese viejo de ahí! – señaló con el dedo

El monstruo no se lo pensó dos veces, y se lanzó a por el mago. La compañía aprovechó para salir corriendo (no piensen que era porque querían dejar a Cargaf allí, pero así se librarían de Glotum, aunque algunos tenían dobles intenciones).

El pobre Cargaf, allí se quedó, ya había logrado escapar de los Corcos, y ahora se le lanza un monstruo famélico, y tengamos en cuenta que era un viejo chocho de más de 200 años.

En ese momento, la alegre musiquilla de "La camisa negra", sonó del Nokia 3310 de Meri

- ¿Alló?

- ¡Malditos Chobits, os juro por D&G que como no os entreguéis pronto, acabaré con vuestras malditas vidas! – rugió la voz del jefe de los Jinetes Bellos al otro lado del teléfono

- ¿Y como narices sabes mi número de móvil, chavo? – le interrogó Meri (ein?)

- ...

- Weno, uy!, te dejo, que se me acaba la batería!

- ¡Ni se te pase por tu corta mente colgarme el teléfono! – gritó el Jinete

La Compañía del Pitillo siguió su camino (aunque no sabían muy bien por donde iban-_-º). Simpli, harto de todo, sacó su discman y se puso a escuchar música. Tronco se sacó un puro (grado de nicotina: el más alto) y se puso a fumarlo ¡como envidiaba el Pitillo de Frondoso!, si tuviera uno como ese, fardaría más a las pibas. San caminaba con la Biblia en una mano y el rosario en la otra, a la vez que rezaba un Avemaría .Pipí se había provisto de unos pañales antes de salir, y así no molestaría a sus compañeros. Bobomir, harto de no hacer nada, le preguntó a Simpli:

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando el discman con un gesto estúpido (se nota que no está muy puesto en las nuevas tecnologías)

- Un discman – respondió el Enano escuetamente

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¿y para que sirve?

- Para escuchar música

- ¿Y qué escuchas? (qué monotonía de conversación!)

- Marilyn Manson

- Ahhh! – volvió a decir otra vez

- ¿Marilyn? ¿y esa quién es? – preguntó Tronco babeante

- Es un tío

- ¡JO!

- ¿Y está weno? – preguntó Meri (quien sino)

- Me da que te saca ocho cabezas

- ¡JO!

- ¡Música, que guay! – exclamó Trénzolas

- ¡Toma! – le dijo Simpli ofreciéndole un auricular. En todo este tiempo, había llegado a intimar mucho con el elfo (¡no será por todo lo que relacionas chaval!)

- ¡AAAARRGGGGHHHH!¿QUÉ ES ESTA MÚSICA? – gritó Trénzolas

- Claro, vosotros los elfos, acostumbrados, a escuchar el sonido de las arpas... ¡qué mariconada! – añadió Tronco

- Los oídos de nuestra raza son muy sensibles – dijo Trénzolas manteniendo la compostura

- ¡Oye! ¿me pones unas extensiones moradas y rojas? – le preguntó Meri a nuestro querido peluquero

- ¡Claro, encantado! (nosotros dejemos al elfo haciendo su trabajo, que es lo que más le gusta).

- Según mis cálculos... debemos estar llegando a Glorien... – dedujo Frondoso sacando un mapa

- ¿Y como sabes tú a 'ónde tenemos que ir? – le preguntó Tronco

- Pues... no sé... se me ocurrió de repente – respondió el mediano encogiéndose de hombros.

_**Continuará...**_


	10. Glorien

**Glorien**

- Weno... ¡ya hemos llegado! – anunció Trénzolas

De repente, se oyó una voz entre las sombras:

- Bienvenidos humildes mortales, acabáis de entrar en Glorien, la cuidad de la pura blancura

- ¿Y esta chorva es la gran Dama de Glorien, de la que todo el mundo habla? – preguntó Tronco incrédulo - ¡pues yo pienso que mi gachí está el triple de wena!

- ¡Cállate coño, debes mostrarles tus respetos a la Dama Lavariel! – le recriminó Trénzolas

- ¡Pues yo las he visto mejores, a que sí Simpli...! ¡SIMPLI!

El enano estaba embobado ante tan presta belleza. Al voltearse para verla mejor, giró 180 grados la cabeza, sus pupilas se dilataron, abrió los ojos de una manera desmesurada, al igual que la boca, dos segundos más tarde tragó saliva y volvió a abrir la boca. Pero al poco tiempo tuvo que desviar la mirada, al igual que todos, pues la blancura que desprendían sus ropas inmaculadamente blancas, les cegaba. Cabe destacar, que llevaba un vestido corto que casi no tapaba (¿sólo casi?) y un escote que le llegaba a los pies (sin exagerar) y a pesar de lo que Tronco había dicho antes, él tampoco podía dejar de contemplarla.

- "Mirándola desde este ángulo, me recuerda un poco a mi querida Cawen",oye tú – dijo dirijiéndose a Lavariel -¿tienes algo que ver con Cawen, la hija de Elbond?

- Pues sí, soy prima tercera del cuñado de la sobrina de su tía abuela

- Ah, vale!, ya se me han aclarao las dudas

(En otro lugar de la Tierra Media)

- ¡Hija mía querida, que son esos cuernos! – le preguntó Elbond a su Cawen

(Otra vez en Glorien)

- Lo siento mucho por vosotros chorvos, ya sé que soy mu deseable pero ya estoy casada, éste es mi marido – anunció señalando al elfo que le acompañaba

- Me llamo Celebi (como el Pokémon),y soy el guardián del bosque – saludó con voz de autómata

- Lo tengo encerrao en una jaula porque padece un serio problemilla – les informó Lavariel – por donde él pasa, crece la hierba (ver Pokédex para másinformación), así que para no tener que estar todo el día segadora en mano, lo encierro, ¡y santas pascuas! –voceó con risa de loca maníaca

Los miembros de la Compañía no pudieron evitar que un escalofrío les recorriera la espina dorsal al encontrarse con tal espécimen de mujer.

-Weno chicos, ¿alguien quiere acompañarme a dar un vueltecilla para conocer Glorien?

Algunos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a silbar, pero otros, como San (por no hacer un feo) y Bobomir, levantaron las manos como si estuvieran en una clase.

-Muy bien, los demás pueden hacer lo que les salga del c- - sentenció la Dama

- "Ya sé porque se parece tanto a Cawen" – pensó Tronco.

Frondoso se tiró al césped cuan corto era. Trénzolas se dedicaba a hacer peinados a Meri, que se le había metido en la cabeza ponerse unas extensiones naranjas y rosas fucsia. Simpli sacó su discman mientras Pipí sencillamente se sentó en una roca. Tronco se dedicaba a mirar a las elfas (más bien ellas lo miraban a él, pues los hombres de su raza, exceptuando algunos, eran bastante amariconados).

A los dos minutos, San y Bobomir, acompañados por Lavariel, volvían de su paseíllo, puesto que el hombre venía llorando porque se había echo un mini corte con una espada.

- Weno chorbos, ya podéis emigrar de aquí que ya estoy hasta el culo de que os aprovechéis de mi hospitalidad – les dijo Lavariel

- ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! – protestó Frondoso, que no estaba muy por la labor de mover los pies

- ¡Hala ganado, largando de aquí, y pa que luego no digáis que soy una despiadada, os daré unos regalillos pa el viaje!. A ver Meri, a ti te daré el número de mi móvil,apunta!

- ¡Que guay... – exclamó sacando su Nokia 3310 uy, espera, que no me queda sitio en la agenda, tendré que borrar a Marcial, el muy cretino me dejó por otra... hala, ya tengo un espacio!

- Te habría regalado una Blackberry (¡y me lo creo!) pero es de mi "marío" Celebi, pues necesito tenerlo localizao. A ti San, te daré un rosario

- ¡Muchísimas gracias madame! – exclamó haciendo una reverencia y besándole la mano a la elfa – pero... ¡si sólo tiene dos misterios, en un rosario tiene que haber cinco!

- ¡Ops, jeje, es que un rosario élfico – mintió Lavariel

- ¡Ah, bueno! – asintió no muy convencido

- ¡Y no me volvais a poner más pegas a los regalos coño, a ver si os vais a quedar sin ellos!. Bueno... a Trénzolas le regalaré un maletín set de peluquería, a Aragón el diccionario de los mejores insultos y por tres euros te llevas además, una cinta para poder escucharlos en varias lenguas, a Pipí un orinal de patito, para que no os tengáis que parar durante el camino, a Frondoso una cota de malla mágica para que también no os detenga en el viaje porque sea atravesado por una espada, a Bobomir un juego para desarrollar la inteligencia y a Simpli...

- ¡Me conformo con un rizo de vuestro hermoso cabello! – le pidió embobado

- ¡Oh, si sólo es eso!

- ¡Eh, pero si es rubia de bote! – chilló sorprendido el enano al ver bien el rizo.

- ¡Rubia de bote, cho...! – iba a gritar Tronco, pero las manos de Trénzolas le taparon la boca

- Bueno querida dama, nosotros ya nos vamos – le dijo el elfo a Lavariel

- Buen viaje humildes mortales – se despidió levantando una mano – "ojalá se despeñen por el primer acantilado que encuentren con Pitillo incluido" – pensó la muy cab... (espacio pa la imaginación)

* * *

- ¡Cabalga Colita de algodón! – le gritaba el jefe de los Jinetes a su nuevo pequeño poni (el otro la había palmao hace unos días)

- Oiga Jefe, me parece que llevamos dos horas dando vueltas en círculo – argumentó uno de los Bellos

- Pienso que tiene razón – le secundó otro

- ¿¡Piensas que tiene razón? ¡Piensas!, ¿¡desde cuando TÚ PIENSAS! ¿Es que acaso sois idiotas, no os dais cuenta?, ¡llevamos dos horas dando vueltas en círculo!

- ¡Pero si es lo que yo le estoy dic..!

- ¡A callar! ¡que me está sonando el móvil! (nueva melodía: Sámbame, de UPA Dance) ¿alló?

- ¡Tú, infórmame, ¿has encontrado ya a esos Chobits?

- Ehhhhh, verá Wapuman... la verdad es que no

- ¡¿NOOOOOO!¿¡Pero a qué coño os dedicáis?

- ¡A buscar a los Chobits! – sentenció el Jefe de los Jinetes Bellos inocentemente

- ¡ARGGG, SOIS UNOS INCOMPETENTES! ¡y recordad, como no los encontréis os juro que...!

- ¡Descuide, descuide! – aseguró el Jefe con una sonrisilla (de miedo)

- ¡La marca Carrefour os está esperando, JAJAJA!

* * *

- El río Induín?

- Sí, debemos cruzarlo para llegar a nuestro destino - informó Tronco

- ¿Y como? - preguntó Trénzolas

- ¿Cómo que como? ¡pues con un bote imbécil! - gritó Frondoso

- ¡Por si te has dado cuenta no tenemos botes gilipollas!

- "Ay va, pues es verdad, ¡qué mal acabo de quedar!" - pensó el mediano

- ¡Qué no se diga, hay que construír un bote! - exclamó Pipí decidido

- ¡Pues como no construyamos el arca de Noé vamos claros, porque no cabemos todos! - sentenció Trénzolas

- Sí, porque con esta pandilla de animales que llevamos... - el que había abierto la boca era Simpli, al que todos miraron asombrados, que desde ahora podríamos llamarlo el enano sarcástico, en vez del enano autista.

- Construiremos tres botes y...

- ¡Me pido ir con Pipí! - gritó Meri de repente levantando la mano

- ¡Se hará lo que diga yo! - ordenó Tronco - ¡Trénzolas, Pipí y Meri en uno; Bobomir y Simpli en el segundo y Frondoso, San y yo en el tercero... y no se hable más!

- ¡Yo no quiero cruzar el río! - se empeñó el portador del Pitillo

-¡Pues te quedas en tierra, y date cuenta que tenemos un ejército de Corcos pisándonos los talones! - advirtió Tronco

- ¡¿Y tú como lo sabes? - le retó el mediano

- ¡Porque... siempre tiene que haber unos malos que persiguen y unos buenos que huyen! (sabia predicción)

- Glups, pos es verdad...

Tres horas más tarde...

-Weno, esto ya está - asintió Trénzolas secándose el sudor de la frente

- ¿Qué os parece el nuestro? - preguntó Meri mostrando su hermoso bote de color lila con parasol incluído - es para que no nos quemen los rayos UVA del sol - aclaró

- ¡El nuestro mola más! - exhibió Tronco el suyo, lleno de grafitis, que no le habían echo ninguna gracia al devoto de San

El bote de Bobomir y Simpli (si a eso se le podía llamar bote) se caía a pedazos

- Con esa mierda no vais a conseguir llegar al otro extremo del río - les advirtió Tronco, a lo que Simpli respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ¡bien poco le importaba a él!.

Y así partieron los ocho miembros de la compañía del Pitillo, con sus tres naves, "La Pinta", "La Santa María" y "La Niña".

- ¡A cruzar el río me dijo el barquero, las niñas bonitas no pagan dinero...! - cantaba Meri a pleno pulmón

- ¿Quieres callarte ya joder? - le insultó Tronco desde su barca, cabe destacar que cada bote estaba en un extremo del río.

En ese momento comenzó a caer una lluvia torrencial, y todos le hecharon la culpa al pobre Chobit.

- ¡Oh, que guay! - gritó Bobomir de repente - ¡un lenguado! (¿?) - ¡voy a ver si lo cojo! - y poniéndose de rodillas en el bote, se inclinó peligrosamente. La barca comenzó a balancearse y a llenarse de agua

- ¡Por diox, ya sabía yo que esta idea de pegar la madera con celo no funcionaría! - gritó Simpli

El enano, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, dio un enorme salto hacia el bote de Trénzolas , que se movió de una manera enormemente peligrosa, debido al aumento brusco de peso. Bobomir se desternillaba de risa, y en uno de esos ataques, se cayó de cabeza al agua.

- Vaya... Bobomir... está en el agua... - dijo Pipí muy bajito con los ojos como platos

- Sí... - afirmaron todos como en trance

Silencio...

- ¿A alguien se le ocurre una idea? - preguntó Tronco

- No... - volvieron a contestar todos ensimismados

A todo esto, Bobomir se ahogaba muriéndose de la risa

- Bueno... ¿seguimos? - propuso Trénzolas

- Venga va... - afirmó Meri encogiéndose de hombros

Y como si nada hubiera pasao, la comunidad de ahora Siete miembros, continuó su viaje por el Induín

* * *

- ¡Uno, dos, uno, dos! - gritaba el jefe Ursus Ay! marcando el paso

- ¡Oiga! ¿podemos parar a descansar ,s'il te plait?, ¡es que no puedo avec mi alma! - le preguntó un Corco que iba detrás.

- ¡De acuerdo, nous permanecerons aquí pa tomar unos bocadillos que llevo en la mochila... aaaltoooo! - ordenó el jefe

- Los Corcos, que iban en fila, pararon en seco, derrumbando a todos los que tenían delante

- ¡Vous etês imbéciles, grmpfxskagr!

- En ese momento sonó la músiquilla polifónica de "Antes muerta que sencilla"

-¿De quién coño es ese móvil? - preguntó el Ursus Ay! exasperado

Uno de los Corcos dio un paso al frente y dijo:

- Excuse moi, pero es que Wapuman me dio este aparato antes de salir, por si queríamos axcfdsre localizar a los Jinetes Bellos , y je ne sais pas como funciona...

- ¡A ver, trae pa' ca! - le ordenó su jefe arrancándole el aparato de las manos que seguía sonando - mmmmm... a ver... si aprieto a este botón... o a este otro... quizá...

Y tras tres horas de profundas reflexiones sobre como contestar a una llamada el jefe Ursus gritó:

- ¡Joder con el p... aparato de los c...! ¡que le den!

-¡Pero hombre, con lo fácil que es...! - sonrió un Corco acercándose al jefe - ¡soulement tiene que darle al botón de la derecha cuando suena la musique!

- ¡¿Y no me lo podrías haber dicho un "poco" ANTES, IMBÉCIL?

- Es que como no preguntó... - se intentó disculpar al Corco

- ¡Eres un idiota, incompetente! - y rugiendo esto, le dio tal tortazo en la cara, que le quedó marcada la mano negra de Wapuman, que más tarde se puso muy de moda entre su especie.

* * *

Debido a la cantidad de aire (en vez de cerebro) que tenían en la cabeza todos y cada uno de los miembros de la compañía, el suceso acontecido hacía escasos minutos ya había sido olvidado por todos.

- ¿Falta mucho? - preguntó Frondoso

- No - repondió Tronco

- ¿Falta mucho?

- No...

- ¿Falta mucho?

- ¡No!

- ¿Falta mucho?

- ¡NOOO!

- ¿Falta mucho?

- ¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE YA COÑO? - rugió el hombre

- ¿Podemos parar aquí? - preguntó Pipí angustiado

- Sea pues - dijo el devoto San imponiendo paz

- ¡Aquí las órdenes las doy yo! ¿ta claro? - gritó Tronco

- ¡Pero que dices, si yo soy el portador del Pitillo! - protestó Frondoso - ¡soy yo el que tengo que soportar esta carga sobre mis hombros! ¡soy yo el que cada noche no puedo conciliar el sueño debido a que todas las responsabilidades recaen sobre mí! ¡soy yo el que...

- ¡YAAA CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - gritaron todos

- De acuerdo, pararemos aquí, porque me duelen las manos de tanto remar, que si no... - accedió Tronco (cabe destacar que ya habían salido todos de los botes hace media hora mientras el mediano daba su discursito e incluso Simpli y Trénzolas ya estaban sobando, éste último con los ojos abiertos, que daba un cague que pa'que).

Cuando todos estuvieron haciendo cosas (o sea, nada) Frondoso aprovechó para adentrarse en la espesura del bosque (a'er si con un poco de suerte encuentro una wena gachi). De repente, oyó unas pisadas aproximándose a él, y escondiéndose tras un arbusto, divisó a un grupo de Corcos dirigidos por un Ursus Ay!.

- ¡La lesse! - pensó - ¡tengo que largarme! ¡ya sé, cogeré uno de los botes y me piraré de aquí! ¡por fin podré perder de vista a esta pandilla de pringaos! ¡pies para que os quiero!

Y diciendo esto, corrió con su súper velocidad (¿?) hacia la orilla, eso sí, los Corcos fueron atraídos por la fuerza magnética que emitía el Pitillo (¿qué pensabais? ¡llevan armaduras metálicas!) y le persiguieron

- ¿Eh, a ónde va´s? - le preguntó Tronco al verlo pasar corriendo

- ¡Qué me meooo!

- ¡Joder! ¿quién rayos viene por allí?

- ¡Oh my god, son los Corcos! - gritó Meri - ¡huyámos! ¡ay! ¿no ves que me descolocas los rizos chato? - preguntó indignado a uno de los monstruos que le había agarrado con "mucha delicadeza"

- ¡Jefe, este fsdafd se ha meado encima! - informó un Corco que tenía agarrado a Pipí por un tobillo

- ¿Y a mí que rayos ffggrw me importa?¡Wapuman nos ha ordenado que cojamos a los medianos porque uno vfgrw de ellos tiene el Pitillo Único!

A los cinco minutos se había armado la de San Quintín. La gente corría por todas partes, e incluso había Corcos que perseguían a otros Corcos. San buscaba frenéticamente a Frondoso, y lo encontró introduciéndose en un bote

- ¡Señor Frondoso! ¡eh, no se marche! ¡no me deje aquí! - imploró lanzándose al agua

- "¡Maldición, ay,ay,ay... estos remos del culo... son muy... pesados!"

- ¡Espéreme!

- "Es lo que estaba yo pensando sí... ¡joder, qué rápido nada el cabrón!"

- Sí, gané las Olimpiadas de natación el año pasado - le dijo una vez que hubo subido a la embarcación

"¡Madre de Diox, me lee el pensamiento!, ¡este tío me está empezando a asustar!"

- ¡Pero claro, todo se debe a mi esfuerzo y dedicación! ¡y además, todas las tardes entrenaba con mi primo Paco en la piscina de mi pueblo! ¡qué por cierto, no tenía las dimensiones de una olímpica, ni siquiera tenía boyas para separar las calles y...

Tras tres horas de explicaciones sobre como era una piscina olímpica y las cantidades de cloro que necesita, etc... llegaron a... ¿su destino?

**Continuará...**


End file.
